battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasli the Scourge (Uber Rare Cat)
Kasli the Scourge is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Uberfest event. She was added in version 9.2. Similar to Baby Gao, Miko Mitama and D'artanyan, Kasli the Scourge has very different stats between forms, providing different usage in various situations. Cat Evolves into Ritual Saint Kasli at level 10. Pros *Good chance to knockback all traited enemies. *Long Distance attacks. Normal Form *Multi-hit attacks. *100% chance to create a Surge Attack which lasts for 1 second. *Quite cheap. Evolved Form *Very fast attack rate for an Uber Rare. *100% chance to create a Surge Attack which lasts for 2 seconds. *Immune to Waves, Weaken and Curse. *Surge Attack has high piercing range. Cons *Short standing range for an Uber Rare. *Can't hit enemies that are close to her. *Low health for her range. Normal Form *Knockback combined with multi-hit can make her second attack miss. *Long attack animation for a spammable unit. Evolved Form *Long recharge time. Strategy/Usage: A very interesting Unit. Kasli defining gimmick is the new Surge Attack which adds an extra attack to her main attack, at a random spot within her range, which is long. In her Normal Form, she can be used like an Ultra Souls unit in their first forms. Kasli has low health, but is spammable in exchange.Use that advantage to create a army of Kasli to push the enemy as the KB rate is 20%. In her Evolved form, she can take more punishment, more attack power, and has more range. The Knockback is also increased to 50%, being more reliable as a pusher than her first form. Her DPS is very powerful when considering her Surge Attack, jumping to 9000 DPS. Unlike Mizli, Kasli won't push your army to the backliner's attack range because her Knockback ability affects all the enemies within the Surge, the only exception being backliners that outrange Kasli, like Nyandam, or Sunfish Jones. Her immunity to Wave, Weaken and Curse are very essential to being relevant to Uncanny Legend Stages and being able to keep her powerful DPS. Just remember, due to her Long Distance Nature, she will need protection from meatshields. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $520 *Chapter 2: $780 *Chapter 3: $1,040 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $3,200 *Chapter 2: $4,800 *Chapter 3: $6,400 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A small girl with feline traits, blue eyes, wild, long hair and a dress. She wields a staff twice as tall as her with the representation of a snake biting its tail as the top. She also has a Cat stuck in her hair. *Evolved Form: Same person, but as an adult; her hair is now longer, she is taller and she wears a mantle that also covers her chest and some sort of loincloth. The staff is unchanged, except for being longer, and the Cat is now on top of it. Trivia *The serpent depicted on Kasli the Scourge’s staff is most likely based on Ouroboros, an ancient symbol of a serpent or dragon devouring its own tail, symbolizing the cycle of life, death and reincarnation, or virility and fertility. However, it may be specifically based on the Jishin-no-ben, a 19th century map illustration of an Eastern dragon devouring its tail, symbolizing the danger of earthquakes in the lands encircled by its body. This is possibly represented in-game by her Surge Attack ability. **Here Be Dragons is a phrase for dangerous and/or unexplored territories, imitating the medieval practice of illustrating dragons or other monsters in uncharted areas of maps as a warning of potential danger. The Jishin-no-ben is a more recent example of the practice, and the phrase itself is used as the name of the second Uncanny Legends sub-chapter, possibly tying together Kasli the scourge's design and their relation to Relic Enemies. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/530.html ---- Units Release Order: << Cossack Cat | Erume >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity Category:Cats with Curse Immunity Category:Surge Attack Cats